Overcoming the Darkness
by Peace in love
Summary: She was destroyed. He took her innocence away. She laid there waiting for death or would she change her fate? Abuse, AH, OCC. See a/n inside to understand.


Overcoming the Darkness

Summary: She was destroyed. He took her innocence away. She laid there waiting for death or would she change her fate? Abuse, AH, OCC. See a/n inside to understand.

A/N: Just if you start reading this, please finish to see the ending.

Warning: Rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella Swan was cursed with mediocrity. One would just have to look into her eyes and see how dull she really was. There was no glint or mystery behind them. They simply observed life, never questioning or hoping. Her hair was also brown, resembling the color of mud. It stuck to her face shielded her eyes from strangers.

Everything about Bella swan was normal. She had friends but not too many or too few. She was in regular classes and did simple things for fun like walking and reading. Her clothing matched all the other girl's clothing. If she were to go missing no one would notice or care. She wasn't something that was needed, just a simple extra that was curse with normalcy. She was as normal as the grey skies that constantly hovered over Forks.

Maybe that's why he picked her.

Or maybe she simply reminded him of all his other victims; pale, feminine, doe-eyed, _weak._

He stalked her as she walked home from school.

He envisioned her screams of pleasure as he claimed what was his.

He would mark her.

The sky began to cry. The raindrops coated Bella's clothing making her walk fast. He seized this moment to approach her.

"Excuse me miss you look cold would you like to share my umbrella?" His silky voice surrounded Bella; he could already see her falling under his spell. _Just like the others._

She spun around, eyes wide. His bronzy hair glistened against the dull background. His face had to have been sculpted by the Romans, it was far too perfect. His body was tone and muscle. She felt her brain go to mush.

But she managed to stutter, "Yes."

He quickly walked up to her, invading her personal bubble. She could smell his cologne. She had never been this close to man before, it made her heat beat erratically. His lips curled into a smile. He noticed the way her eyes glazed over. She would be easier than the others.

Bella continued to make her way home. She felt her mind and body disconnect. She was internally panicking but her body returned his smile.

There was nothing wrong with this, Bella thought. She had seen him at the supermarket before. He had made pleasant conversation with her father before. All the girls had a crush on him. She was just surprised he was talking to her. That was all. But she still felt on edge as they walked.

His arm would often graze her arm.

The rain picked up, the wind thrashed at them; pushing them away from their destination. But after fifteen minutes of battling the wind, Edward and Bella had reached her house. She quickly unlocked the door and looked over at the man. Should I invite him in? She thought. It was the polite thing to do right? There was a horrible storm brewing outside. Yet she still felt something was lurking behind his carefully rendered face.

She stood at the threshold unable to make a decision.

"Dear, you want to let me in." Edward slide by her and entered her home. His feet squeaked against the wooden floor.

Bella, hypnotized by his presence, shut the door. It echoed in the room leaving her body tense. He eyes followed the man as he wondering through her living room humming.

"Come sit on the couch with me." He sat himself down and patted the seat next to him.

Bella had never been given this kind of attention before; maybe that was why she sat next to him. Maybe he really did cast a spell over Bella.

She fidgeted with her hand as he inched closer to her. She could smell the smoke on his tongue. He was so close she could see the flakes of green in his eyes. She couldn't think. He mind froze, leaving her blind.

He pressed his lips to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as he moved his lips against hers.

Bella still couldn't move. She just waited for him to finish the kiss. She was too shy to say or do anything.

His hands began to wonder.

She felt her body move away from him.

He only pushed her closer to him.

His hands moved to her jeans. She heard the pop of a button when she heard herself scream. "NO."

She thrashed madly against him when he didn't let go. He bit her mouth and made her bleed.

She couldn't let this happen. She could only panic. All she heard was her heartbeat screaming at her.

_This was wrong._

"You are mine. You want this."

Bella felt her mind repulse as he said these meaningless words at her.

She managed to slap him in the face but he pushed her on to the floor. He was on top of her. His weight crushed her leg. She heard a snap as her leg fell against the wooden floor at an awkward angle. She heard a scream that ruptured her mind. She realized it was hers when the man cupped her mouth.

Her screams died down.

Her mind was sinking into darkness, a place so deep that she couldn't feel panic anymore.

She couldn't do anything. She tried one more time to escape but she was punished with her head being slammed against the couch leg.

_So much blood. _

She couldn't feel anything anymore. She could only hear his hot breath and his screams of pleasure that erupted from his mouth.

She lay there like carcass.

She felt the man get off of her. She stayed there, imprinted into the ground.

He laughed.

She didn't move. She could feel the sweat on her body. It didn't belong to her. She felt the urge to rip off a lay or her skin, to somehow remove every trace of this moment.

"We can be great together. You'll see. My girls often learn to love me."

She heard him leave the room. His footsteps clanked up the stairs leaving her alone with her _blood_.

She felt the need the die. She could not live past this. She wanted to just bleed to death. Death would be an internal sleep that would protect her from this moment. It would consume her and she'd never have to feel the void that threatened to drive her insane.

She heard her shower turn on.

_HE was taking a shower? _She thought.

He was stepping in her shower, using _her _soap.

She felt a sudden rage that filled the void. This moment would haunt her for the rest of her life, and for him this was simply another day. Ten years for now, he wouldn't remember her face or the smell of her breath. But she would. The red in his hair would forever make her stomach turn and her mind convulse.

She was falling into darkness alone. She was just another girl he had his way with her.

She finally felt the tear run down her face. Her tears mixed with her blood.

She could taste the metallic air. The pain was rampaging through her body. But one thing became clear. She couldn't just lay here.

She attempted to get up but had to muffle a scream. Her shin was a deadly shade of purple.

She couldn't run away.

Bella managed to lift herself onto the couch. She had hoped to get out of here but she had no hope of escaping. Freedom was no longer a choice.

_But death was._

She could end her own life and not allow him to hurt her anymore. The thought became more and more ideal. Bella had no reason to live and only a reason to die. She would choose her own faith and never let him touch her again.

She heard the water turn off.

_Quick_ echoed in her mind.

She didn't have much time. She pushed herself over towards the main hall. She crawled on all fours. Every movement was harsh on her but she reached the closet door. She wrenched open the door and submerged herself in the dark closet. She closed the door, a small barrier between him and her. She fumbled around, searching for it.

Where was it, she thought.

Her hands finally glided over it, her dad's shot gun. She greedily pulled it closer to her. She found the bullets quickly.

She heard his footsteps.

Her hands quivered as she shoved the bullets into the gun.

"Darling we are going to have so much fun together."

She had only done this once before. And it had been to go hunting with her father. The circumstances were different now. She removed the safely.

"Where did you go?"

Bella felt another scenario enter her mind. A fleeting imagine of something greater than her current plan.

"I'm not in the mood for games. You couldn't have gone far. I promise not to punish you if you come out."

What if he didn't define her, but she defined him.

"Come on, I'm not playing games here." he clattered around in the kitchen.

What if she wasn't the victim? She felt more blood pump out of her body. She finally admitted that she was scared.

"Oh I know where you are."

She could be more then mediocre. She wouldn't let this be her final moment. She couldn't let him win. She could be more.

His footsteps came closer and closer. He stopped at the door.

She could do this. She had to find the strength to do this, to leap out of the darkness.

The door creaked open. Her breath stopped.

"There you…"He never finished his sentence. The echoing of the gun rang in Bella's ears. She unloaded the whole reel.

He fell back against the wall. His eyes were filled with the darkness that had threatened to consume her.

Bella's leg throbbed and she felt dirty. But she finally could breath.

She would not let this define her life.

The adrenaline rush had finally died down. She felt her eyelids drop. But she couldn't fall asleep with the man dead in her hallway.

She watched him. He hadn't deserved death, he had deserved much worse. She hoped he burned in hell for eternity. He had taken everything away from her. The world that had been dully light was not smeared with red.

He was dead and she would live another day.

And slowly she would rebuild who she was and more.

A/n: I've notice a lot of rape fics where Bella is always ending up okay with it. A rapist and it's victim can never have a healthy relationship. the trauma that is inflicted on the woman is horrible. Plus i wanted to see Bella portrayed as a strong character and beat this. Not that if you don't kill you're rapist you're not strong. But yah. I think you're smart enough to get the idea. She will be okay someday and fought to live. Don't kill me, just pissed that one in four woman get sexually assaulted.


End file.
